


The Scars We Share

by Kid_Archer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Lisa Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Archer/pseuds/Kid_Archer
Summary: Lisa spirals when she learns about her brother's death.





	

"Barry! You need to see this!" Cisco's voice echoed through the cortex.

Barry, who was three rooms away with Iris, heard the panic in Cisco's voice and immediately raced to his location. "What's wrong?"

His best friend only pointed towards the tv, where a big red spot covered a chunk of Central City. "Someone's holding hostages at a Central City bar."

Barry nodded, before racing towards the bar on the map. "Barry, be careful." He heard Iris's voice through his ear piece.

"Always." He replied. The Flash stopped a few blocks away and saw an array of police lights, lighting up Central City. Barry sped inside, seeing about twelve people who were on the ground shaking.

"You know maybe he didn't care about me." Barry whipped his head towards the bar, where a woman had her back turned and was pouring herself a drink. Her brunette hair was a tangled mess and she was shaking too. A gun was set nearby.

"Lisa."

His voice caught her attention. She whipped her head around in no shock as she took a drink of the whiskey in her hand. "Flash."

She smirked, before reaching for her gun. "Came here to die."

"What are you doing, Lisa?"

"C'mon Flash," Lisa spat. "I'm a villain, it's what we do."

"Your brother wouldn't want you doing this." He called out with his hands in front of him in an effort to calm her.

He instantly saw her whole body tense and noticed the mascara and tears that had rolled down her cheeks. Lisa knew. They finally told her.

She fired at him, but he was too fast. Barry sped towards her and grabbed the gun, easily throwing it towards the other side of the room. Quickly, he scooped her up in his arms and sped away, towards the abandoned train station he remembered playing in when he was a kid.

Setting her down, he backed away. "He died a hero."

Lisa slowly met his eyes, he could see all the pain and heartbreak she was feeling. "You knew!"

Barry nodded and took his cowl off, revealing his baby face. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He suddenly got it, because now Lisa was alone. She was truly alone. Leonard was everything to her and just like that he was ripped away from her.

"Was I the last one to know." Lisa choked out. Tears began to stream down her face and she started to shake. Lisa Snart was falling, but this time her brother wasn't their to catch her. He took slow steps towards her and finally she collapsed in his arms. She sobbed in his shoulder and Barry couldn't help but she's a tear for her brother who had taught him a few things.

"It's gonna be okay, Lisa." He whispered.

"Not without him. Not without Lenny." Lisa's broken voice sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

 

Hours later, Lisa was at Star Labs only because she had fallen asleep in Barry's arms. He brought her in and the team sympathetically gave her a room to temporarily stay in. When he heard news that she had awoken, Barry was the first to see her. She sat still on the bed she was given, staring at the cold nothing.

"You look like you could use a coffee."

Her eyes shot up towards him leaning against the door frame and a small smile played on her lips. Barry handed her the coffee and she slowly sipped on it. He had never seen her so vulnerable before, after several moments she caught him staring. "I'm fine, you know."

Barry refused to believe her, because she wasn't just lying to him, she was lying to herself. That maybe if she repeated the words enough she would actually feel fine.

"You're not."

"You don't know anything."

"I know I felt the exact same way when my mom died." That caught her attention and Lisa stared up at him.

He walked to the side of her bed and sat down. "I know exactly what it feels like to feel alone, helpless, scared." Barry spoke every word as if he felt the pain again. "It's gonna get better."

The look of her face told him she didn't believe a word he said. 

* * *

 

Three days later, Lisa was still staying at Star Labs and some how all the morphine pills were gone. Barry knew the team had their suspicions, but it couldn't have been Lisa. With the amount of injuries their team has, their stash was probably shrinking.

It was 12:37 when he decided to check on her. Maybe it was a feeling in his chest or just luck, but Lisa was very awake. Earlier, Lisa had finally admitted to him she was really fine. And he believed her. The sight in front of him proved she clearly lied to him.

A bottle of empty morphine pills lay cluttered on the ground near her feet as Lisa leaned against the wall. Fresh tear stains were on her face and and empty bottle occupied her hand. Barry was terrified. Lisa was spiraling out of control and not even his speed could save her. The bottle slipped from her hand and crashed into a million pieces. Barry sped forward as Lisa collapsed in his arms.

* * *

 

"Barry, she's awake." Caitlin's heels clicked as she approached the scarlet speedster.

"Thank you, Caitlin." Barry nodded towards her. Slowly, he made his way towards the medical bay and knocked on the door frame. She kept her head low as he stepped into the room, his presence causing her to tense.

"Why did you do that, Lisa?" He spoke calmly taking a seat across from her bed.

"We all have our ways to cope."

"Did you want to die!" 

Lisa flinched as his voice echoed through her brain. Did she want to die? She didn't know. But she knew she didn't want to live a life without Lenny.

"I'll be fine." Lisa managed to croak out.

"Stop lying to yourself. Just stop." Barry began to pace across her room.

"You're not fine, Lisa. You didn't die this time, but what about next time." Lisa finally looked up at him, his piercing green eyes ripped through her icy blue orbs.

"I don't need a therapist to tell me I'm not okay. I know that all on my own."

"You can't get wasted and take drugs, Lisa. That's-"

"It's the only way I can stop the pain!" Lisa screamed, causing the speedster to stop in his tracks. "Everyday it gets worse and worse and I just can't do it without him. I need him!"

"You have to let him go," Barry gently pleaded. "If you want to get better, you have to let him go."

"No, no, no, I won't."

He stayed by her side through the night and they talked. About her adventures with Lenny, about her past. Barry knew he needed to protect her now. So he made a promise to himself and a promise to Snart where ever he was. He'll watch out for Lisa, and protect her until he can't.


End file.
